Really Important Things
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Ally is taking a break from her career without telling anyone, but Trish. Austin who's Ally's boyfriend wants to find out what happened that she suddenly takes a break and is quiet surprised about Ally's answer. What will he do about it? Auslly One Shot! :D I don't own anything except the plot! :D R&R! :) From my One Shot collection! :D


**Beta-_ Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_  
**

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The first One Shot is for Austin&Ally and it's Auslly :)**

**I also have a story here called 'Past meets Present' and I'd love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review there as well :)**

**Well, but this is my first One Shots for the One Shots I mentioned at my profile :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ally is taking a break from her career without telling anyone, but Trish. Austin who's Ally****'s boyfriend wants to find out what happened that she suddenly takes a break and is quiet surprised about Ally's answer. What will he do about it?**

* * *

**With Austin**

**Austin's POV:**

_**Flashback**_

_I was just walking to Sonic Boom to practice with Ally for our next duet._

_I was pretty excited about it, since we were together for a while and things were getting more and more real with every day._

_Well, I did really love her for a while now and I was totally happy that she felt the same._

_It was the best day ever when she said yes to be my girlfriend._

_I smiled at the thought just as I went through the glass door and saw Ally standing there._

_She was talking to a costumer and I grinned._

_Dez and Trish were at the drums and Dez seemed to be annoying Trish right now._

_As soon as Ally was finished, I danced up to the counter slowly._

_Ally was at her song book and I chuckled at that._

_''Hey Ally!'' I greeted her as I reached the counter and she jumped up._

_''That was not funny Austin!'' She exclaimed._

_I chuckled and kissed her cheek in response._

_She went red at that and I chuckled again._

_''Sorry. It's just so cute when you're going red and you're being all jumpy.'' I told her._

_Ally went even redder at that, and even Trish and Dez chuckled now, who walked up to us._

_''You guys are adorable yet disgusting.'' Trish stated at us._

_We rolled our eyes in response._

_''I think that we are just cute.'' I said to her._

_Trish rolled her eyes and Ally sighed._

_''By the way, when are we going to start with practice?'' I asked Ally._

_Ally looked at me, a bit stunned._

_What was wrong with her? __Did she want to cancel it?_

_Practices were one of the only alone free times we had at the moment._

_Well, except our dates every second friday to spend time together besides song writing and so on._

_We tried to always keep them up even though we had our careers._

_It was sometimes hard with only one date every two weeks, but I lived through it._

_Ally and I both had careers and we both loved them._

_Besides the end of practices always ended a bit different than before we were together with some kissing maybe and that was also really, really nice..._

_Ally sighed and looked down._

_''Guys. I have to talk to you.'' She told us._

_I looked confused at her as well as Trish and Dez._

_''Are you breaking up with Austin?!'' Dez asked her shocked._

_I looked at Dez in disbelief as well as Trish and Ally._

_What was he saying there? Was he right? He couldn't be right._

_''No, I'm not breaking up with Austin! Of course not!'' Ally exclaimed. I sighed in relief at that._

_''Oh okay. I already thought that Austin would have a break down that and would be totally hurt and he couldn't continue his career and w-'' Dez started, but I cut him off. '_

_''We got it Dez!'' I cried._

_It was already bad enough to think that Ally might break up with me, but she said no._

_I didn't want to know what would have happened if it would've really been that reason._

_Ally sighed and shook her head at us._

_''No. It's about my music career.'' She stated._

_We looked confused at her. Trish still didn't open her mouth._

_Did she know something about this._

_''Why don't you just tell them, Ally?'' She asked her._

_So she did know. That explained a lot after all, since she didn't question her._

_Normally she would've squeezed her out._

_Trish always did that and other actions were shocking._

_Ally sighed and then nodded._

_''Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to say it right away.'' She told us._

_I looked even more confused._

_''Well, please tell us Ally. You're freaking me out, and you know that a freaked out boyfriend is not good.'' I said to her._

_Trish laughed at that and Dez chuckled as well._

_''Tell your boyfriend, Ally.'' Trish said to her and laughed again._

_I shot her a look and she shrugged._

_''Well, okay. The thing is that-'' Ally started, but cut herself off._

_What was wrong with her?_

_''Tell us, Ally. What is wrong? You know that you can tell us everything.'' Dez stated._

_I nodded at that and Ally sighed again._

_Then she replied, ''Okay. The truth is that I'm taking a break from my career right now. I can't do it at the moment.''_

_Before we could reply anything, Ally just walked away._

_She walked upstairs in the practice room and I looked shocked after her._

_Ally wasn't really doing that, was she?_

_I wanted to walk after her, but Trish hold me up._

_**Flashback end**_

I was thinking about that scene over and over again while I was walking to Sonic Boom.

I couldn't believe that Ally really said that yesterday.

She was the last one I expected to ever have a break.

She loved the music and her career.

Why did she just say that she would have a break now?

That didn't make any sense at all! She should've explained herself more.

I groaned at that and then entered Sonic Boom.

I needed to talk to Ally and she didn't go on her phone.

I was hoping that she would be at Sonic Boom and working or so.

She had some explanation to do.

She didn't really talk much about what she did.

Why didn't she at least tell us why? This was just not fair and I really didn't understand it.

I was her boyfriend and deserved to know!

I looked around and saw Ally nowhere.

Lester was at the counter and I looked confused up to him.

''Hey Lester! Do you know where Ally is?'' I greeted him.

Lester looked a bit confused up to me.

Why was he looking like that? I was asking him something about his daughter.

He should know where Ally was.

Well, she was my girlfriend. I should know that, too.

Lester replied, ''She is at home. She said that she wouldn't be feeling well today.''

Was Ally sick and did a break because of that?

Well, but if she was, she would just say it, wouldn't she?

''Didn't she tell you about that? She seemed a bit sick and I told her to stay home. I thought she would ask you to come over as always when she was sick.'' Lester added confused.

I shook my head at that.

''No. She didn't tell me anything. I thought that she would be here.'' I replied.

Lester nodded at that and then sighed.

''I don't get it. Maybe something happened. Did you do something to my daughter?'' He now exclaimed mad.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''I didn't do anything! Ally and I actually are doing great!'' I quickly replied at that a bit worried.

Lester looked at me with raised eyebrows, but then slowly nodded.

''Well, fine. Trish and Dez are upstairs. Maybe Ally will come later, but she didn't seem in a good mood and I don't want you to go home to us right now.'' He told me.

I sighed at that inside.

Lester didn't like Ally and me at home even though he allowed our relationship after all.

''Okay, I'll be upstairs then.'' I replied and quickly also walked upstairs in to the practice room.

I opened the door and Dez and Trish were talking there.

''She really did that?'' Dez asked Trish, shocked.

Trish rolled her eyes at that and nodded.

''Yes, she did. I already told you.'' She replied.

''Hey guys. What are you talking about?'' I threw in.

Trish and Dez turned around shocked.

''Nothing!'' They both cried and I looked confused at them.

''Well, but it didn't sound like nothing.'' I told them.

I was pretty sure that they were talking about Ally.

What did Ally do that was so shocking?

''Well, but it is nothing, Pancakes-boy. Why don't you just believe us?'' Trish stated and rolled her eyes.

I glared at her and Dez chuckled at that and shrugged.

''It is about Ally, isn't it? Does she really want to break up with me?'' I asked them, shocked.

I had the feeling that that really was the reason.

Why else should they make such a big deal out of this?

It had to be something like that.

Trish and Dez shook their head.

''Nope, Austin. Don't worry. She doesn't want to break up with you. She's just taking a break at her career.'' Dez replied.

Wow. I already knew that.

''Yeah, but why is she taking a break? Why can't you guys tell me that?'' I asked them.

I really wanted to know that.

''Because you have to ask Ally yourself.'' Trish simply replied and put her hands on her hips.

I crossed my arms as well.

''This is not fair.'' I told them.

Trish and Dez both chuckled and rolled their eyes at that.

''Trish. I wanted to talk to you about the whole thing what happened a-'' Ally started, just coming inside the practice room.

I looked pretty shocked at her and Ally looked shocked at me as well.

Trish took Dez's arm and then told us, ''We're going away! Good luck with talking about the issue! We'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!''

With that they ran out of the practice room. What was that right now?

**Ally's POV:**

Trish took Dez's arm and then told us, ''We're going away! Good luck with talking about the issue! We'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!''

With that the two ran out of the practice room.

I really wanted to scream at Trish right now.

I didn't know that Dez and Austin would be with her and I actually didn't want to be confronted by Austin just yet.

I couldn't do that at the moment.

''Hey Ally. You just ran away yesterday.'' Austin stated.

I sighed and turned around to him.

I really loved Austin, but I didn't want to talk to him because I knew what he wanted to talk about.

''Yeah, I didn't feel like saying more to that.'' I told him.

I hoped that he would get the point.

I didn't want to talk about this right now.

Well, at least not with him after all.

''Why did you just leave, Ally? I'm worried about you. Why do you want to take a break with your career?'' Austin now asked me.

I groaned inside at that. Of course he would ask and I didn't really want to talk about it.

''If I tell you, you'll hate me.'' I said to him.

Austin looked shocked at me.

Why was he looking that shocked? The reason would be probably silly for him.

Austin suddenly took my hand and a shiver went through my spine as always as he did that.

We were together since while, but he still had that affect on me.

Austin gave me his winning smile and then told me, ''I could never hate you, Ally. I'm in love with you, remember?''

I blushed at that and he smiled, leaning in.

He wanted to kiss me. I at first leaned in, too, but then stopped.,

''No. You would hate it because it's really silly.'' I stated and turned around, crossing my arms.

Austin chuckled at that and hugged me from behind.

How I loved his hugs from behind.

''Why don't you just try, Ally? I'm not the most serious person either, and I want to help.'' He suggested.

My cheeks felt heating up at that and I really wanted to tell him. Should I?

''I don't know...'' I replied.

I still didn't turn around and Austin tightened his grip around me.

''You know that I don't want to hurt you, Ally, and that I would never hate you for anything.'' He said to me.

I sighed at that and didn't reply to that.

''You really say so and think so?'' I asked him.

I still didn't turn around at that and waited for an answer.

''Yes, I do. Just tell me Ally. I won't be mad.'' Austin repeated himself.

I slowly turned around and sighed again.

I groaned inside at that and slowly looked at Austin.

Should I tell him the truth and just let it out?

''Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you really won't be mad.'' I replied.

Austin chuckled at that and playfully rolled his eyes at me for that.

''Yes, of course.'' He said once again.

I slowly nodded and then sighed.

''Okay, I might have took a break, because there are more important things that I want to do...'' I started.

Austin looked a bit shocked and confused at me.

''What do you mean with more important things?'' He asked me at that.

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard at that.

''Don't you get it? We barely do anything the pastime besides practice. We already had a lot to do with only your career and now with both careers, we barely do anything together besides or two weekly date. I wanted to make a break that we have more time together.'' I said to him.

It was true. I wanted to make a break to have more time with Austin.

I really wanted to have it.

Austin looked a bit shocked at me and then asked, ''You stop your career to spend more time with me?''

I looked down and nodded at that, blushing.

It was kinda embarrassing to say that, but it was true.

Then Austin suddenly chuckled and I looked confused at her.

''I don't want us to only have time once every two weeks.'' I replied at that.

Austin looked still a bit stunned, but then smiled.

''Oh Ally. That's so adorable, but not necessary.'' Austin now told me.

I looked at him in disbelief and he chuckled.

''You could've also just told me. You don't have to back away because of me. We'll manage it to have more dates and you won't take a break. '' He stated.

I looked shocked at him.

''What do you mean with that?'' I asked him.

Austin chuckled and put his hands on my hips.

Another shiver went through my spine again.

''I mean with that that you inform the others that your career won't take a break and we're going to a date now. We're going to make it possible to go on dates and make our career. I love you too much to let you let that fall.'' He replied.

I blushed deep at that.

''You really mean that?'' I asked him.

Austin nodded while I put my hands around his neck and he replied, ''Yes. We'll make all important things work together.''

I smiled at that and then told him, ''Okay.''

With that we both leaned in and kissed.

I smiled against his lips, while fireworks were exploding in my head.

Austin made me feel better with so less words and I was happy.

He was right. We would make all important things make work together.

We could do that.

* * *

**Austin and Ally will make all important things make work together. They can do that :D**

**What did you think about my first One Shot in the list I made? :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
